1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of browsing in applications and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for object based browsing suitable for use in the applications.
2. Prior Art
Various applications such as computer applications have a user interface to enable users to browse through these applications. The user interface aims to improve the efficiency, effectiveness, and naturalness of interaction between a user and an application. The design of the user interface affects the amount of effort the user needs to expend to provide input to the application and to interpret the output of the application. Therefore, efficient and easy to use user interfaces are required.
Currently, there are various user interfaces available. However, these user interfaces follow a command-oriented approach and require the user to follow a navigation sequence of the application. For example, to add an object to a workspace in the application and then to send a document to the object from the workspace, the user needs to search for the workspace and then use the wizard steps to add the object to the workspace. Further, the user needs to follow another set of steps to send the document to the object. The user is allowed to do only one operation at a time. Moreover, learning the navigation sequence of the application consumes time. The user has to be trained whenever a new feature is added to the application.
In light of the foregoing discussion, a method, system, and computer program product for efficient browsing is needed. Further, a browsing technique that does not require the user to learn navigation sequence of the application is needed. Moreover, addition of new features in the application should be easy without the need to train the user.